Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a liquid discharge head.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid discharge head is used in a liquid discharge apparatus, such as an inkjet recording apparatus. The liquid discharge head includes a flow-passage forming member and a substrate. The flow-passage forming member is disposed on the substrate and may form discharge ports as well as liquid flow passages. The substrate has a liquid supply port. A liquid supplied from the liquid supply port into the liquid flow passages is discharged from the discharge ports onto a recording medium, such as paper.
As part of a method for manufacturing such a liquid discharge head, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-137065 describes a method for forming a flow-passage forming member from a dry film transferred to a substrate. Before being transferred, the dry film is supported by a supporting member. After the dry film is transferred, the supporting member is peeled off the dry film. The flow-passage forming member is formed by leaving the dry film on the substrate and patterning the dry film using photolithography or the like.